Well Traveled
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: A returning Mimi regales Sora with stories of her 'exploits' from across the ocean, before turning her attention onto her friend to show her what she's learned. Sora may be in over her head, but it's more enjoyable than looking at an album of vacation photos. Commission for KnK.
Sora could tell that being in America for a few years had done a lot of things to Mimi, well before she had lapsed into a great many stories of the kinds of 'friends' she'd made overseas, a myriad of tales that left Sora blushing in shock as the conquests were detailed in vivid, perhaps excessive detail. "And that was when she pulled out the strap-on. Well, I think. The blindfold was still on, so it was hard to tell what was going on, but there was a pause and I think that's where she put it on. What matters is, that's when she pushed it into my ass, and-Sora? What's wrong?" For perhaps the first time in the half hour that she had begun detailing her sexual exploits with man and woman alike, Mimi finally took notice of Sora leaning back against the side of the bed and looking up at her in fitful, squirming uncertainty.

There was a lot to take in from what Sora had just heard, between sex acts she'd never even realized were things before and the sheer volume of how much sex Mimi had been having; it was as if she'd done very little but have sex in her time over in America. But perhaps most intense of all was the way that Mimi had so casually dished out all the details and talked for so long that Sora couldn't help but imagine them in her mind, and the sight of a handcuffed, blinded Mimi bent over with a strap-on slowly sinking into her ass was the sort of thing that was leaving her thighs rubbing together and a colour in her cheeks she hadn't even realized. In fact, she was so deep into her daze that it took her a moment to even realize Mimi was talking to her, at which point she shivered. "Wait, I-what?" She shook her head quickly. "Oh, s-sorry, I guess I got lost in thought for a second there."

But Mimi knew arousal when she could see it, and the embarrassment and budding curiosity on Sora's face could not have been any worse hidden than it was here. "Oh, really?" she asked, pushing forward from her position at the head of her bed to lean down, not only pitching forward but drawing in extra close, close enough to be right up in Sora's face. "Thoughts about what, Sora? Not getting too worked up imagining my first time trying out bondage, I hope."

"N-no," Sora said in the tone of voice that someone who could not lie for the life of them used when they were so deep into mistruth that they couldn't even fool themself. "I just didn't know there were so many sex shops in New York and..." She trailed off, gulping nervously as Mimi's smile bore down upon her, not only not buying it for a second, but deeply amused with her squirming. "You're not mad are you?" she asked, not even bothering to own up to it, since it was clear to her that her eyes were guilty enough to keep her from needing to admit anything.

"Why would I be mad?" Mimi drew closer still, smiling as she licked her lips slowly, to the amusing reaction of Sora's face turning an even brighter, fiercer shade of pink. "What would be the fun of going to America and learning how to do all of those things if I couldn't come back and show my friends how good it all feels?" She could see the widening eyes of shock as Sora tried to take it all in, and in that moment of weakness and utter lack of a guard, she moved in for the kill, reaching her hand into Sora's short hair and pulling her into a deep, sultry kiss. And though there was a moment of stiffness against her kiss, Sora didn't take long to melt into her affections.

A hand guided Sora up to off of her ass on the floor, pulling her onto the bed as Mimi all too happily guided her longest and closest female friend into a position down in front of her, one where she could get to her lips eagerly and press her body tightly against Sora's, feeling the firmness of her athletic form against her much more practical leanness. Sora tried to find words for this as she realized with quickly dawning shock that not only was Mimi kissing her, but Mimi was by a long shot the single best kisser she'd ever pressed her lips against. Groaning lowly, she pressed into the affection, her hands trailing nervously up Mimi's soft thighs, trailing nervously along the edge of what her skirt exposed with a little too much uncertainty to push any further.

But Mimi was fine guiding an uneasy Sora through this. She eased her tongue into her mouth, hands reaching with much more boldness along all of the leg that Sora exposed with her shorts, then up to her blouse, teasing a few buttons open before wrapping her arms around the less experienced girl and just pulling her in tighter instead. The prospect of doing things with Sora excited her; she had in fact been very serious when she said that she'd wanted to bring everything she learned overseas back home to her friends, and she was going to give Sora an amazing, ravishing experience. Keeping aggressively in the kiss until she was certain that Sora was a wet, needy wreck, Mimi assured that she was absolute putty in her hands by the time she pulled away. Biting gently down on Sora's bottom lip, she asked, "What's your favorite of the stories I've told?' she asked lowly, voice rumbling. "What do you want me to do to you more than anything?"

Sora whimpered against Mimi, her body shivering as her mind answered the question and her cheeks burned hotter with embarrassment at the prospect. The words came out before she could think on them enough to find a new answer, a less shameful answer. "The story on the Ferris wheel. N-not the public sex part, just the part where she..." A little whine of deep shame flared up as she writhed against Mimi. "The part where she licked your ass." Up until she'd heard the story of Mimi getting her ass eaten, it had been a sexual act she'd never even considered before, but something in her mind fixated on it, and now the words were out; there was no putting them back.

Mimi's face could not have lit up in greater delight than it did, the model pushing eagerly forward. "That's what I wanted to hear," she purred, hands reaching down Sora's back to grab at her taut rear, clung to happily by her shorts. Going in for more kisses, she kept Sora in a shuddering daze of anticipation before moving quickly, forcing Sora toward the head of the bed, shoving her face-down into a pillow while pulling her lovely backside up high, Sora's legs tucked underneath to provide the height. "And don't worry, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I wasn't sure about it myself the first time someone did it to me, but you're going to love this." Her hands dug into the band of Sora's shorts and she peeled them eagerly, down, moaning as she caught a glimpse of the fine ass even more tightly clung to by her panties. "And I'm going to love it almost as much."

The degree to which the stories and then the subsequent steamy makeout session had gotten Sora wet was now on brilliant display, leaving the girl to whine as the front of her plain white panties was utterly soaked with quim. Thankfully, she didn't have to worry about her wet panties on display for too long, but that was only because Mimi was doing away with them, revealing instead her athletically toned ass and her slightly unkempt, red hair-covered mound.

"Cute pussy," Mimi said happily, leaning in to give it a quick lick for good measure and tease the squirming Sora a little more. She adored the whines that followed. Her hands grabbed at the taut, round cheeks and gave them a firm, bare squeeze to draw some more moans from Sora as she pulled her head up. "But your ass... Mm, I've never eaten out an ass as nice as yours, Sora." A firm swat onto her rear got the most adorable sound out of Sora yet, a needy yelp as her head rolled back. "But please, just relax, put your hands under the pillows, press your face down into it, and try not to get too loud." Her tongue trailed along her lips as she spread the cheeks apart, revealing the clenching pink pucker that she had set her sights, and she was all too happy to get to work on her best friend.

Sora was not ready for a tongue against her ass hole. She realized this a second too late as the wet, squirming muscle dragged its way up the cleft of her ass in a single broad strokes, and the athletic girl was left to whine into the pillow, keeping herself muffled just as instructed, not necessarily out of obedience toward Mimi, but because the last thing she wanted to do was turn into a noisy wreck of pleasure and lust; that would have been embarrassing. An embarrassment that she really didn't need to deal with when she was already buried face down in a pillow and giving herself up like this to a whim and the horny advances of someone who had had a little too much enlightenment in their travels.

She'd barely had any time at all to recover before the second lick trailed backwards down the wet path laid out by the first lick. Her spine shivered as her fingers slipped tightly under the pillows, pressing down beneath her head and digging into the bedding a little too firmly as she tried to brace herself, even if she had absolutely no idea how to. She was out of her element and thrown utterly off her guard, but could barely vocalize to Mimi anything without ending up in a whimper instead, which kept her quiet as she shivered and let her returning friend eat her ass.

Mimi could have treated Sora's gorgeous backside like a buffet, but she had other things in mind for her. A fervid, hungry devouring of her ass would have been utterly reasonable given the quality of butt she was shoving her face into, but there was something to be said for making an impression, and so Mimi took another route. A slow, deep, finessed rimjob that would leave Sora howling by the end of it sounded much better to her, and she pressed in eagerly, giving exactly that to her dear friend as her tongue slithered slowly against her pucker, prodding with its wriggling tip and trying to slowly ease her open so that she could spread that adorable pink hole wide and get her tongue inside.

As she did so, her hands gave firm, patient massaging to her cheeks, kneading them beneath eager fingertips as the first ass she'd ever seen that had left her with a realization that she liked girls and liked girls' asses finally received its due. Mimi had learned a lot in her time in the Digital World and with Sora, and bringing her experiences back to Japan had been with the express purpose of trying to wind Sora up so that she could show her everything and be with her in all the ways she'd never fully been able to express when she was there. But now she'd done it, and she wasn't letting go, cognizant of the high stakes and eager to perform at the level expected of her as she stepped up.

When her tongue managed to penetrate Sora's behind, she measured patience against excitement and sank her tongue as deep as it could go into her, lavishing her inner walls with eager licks as her eyes closed and she ate Sora's ass out deep. She could have waited, could have worked her way down, but she quickly heard the rewards of her efforts as muffled moans spilled against the pillows Sora's face was buried in, and Mimi knew she was on the right track, going steady at her, refusing to stop as she kissed lapped at every inch of trembling anal wall she could reach with her tongue. It was an exquisite feeling, especially with her face now buried between her cheeks.

Sora was quickly coming to realize that the newness of it, the unexpected strangeness of being so far removed from her comfort and familiarity, was getting her off. It was almost impossible to put into words, but the unexpected sensations thrilling her, making her spine arch and her body tremble, were all fascinating, and she couldn't help but want to surrender eagerly to them, getting louder and hotter as without any attention paid to her pussy at all, she drew closer and closer, her slick hole leaking down her thighs messily in the process. She was a mess and save for the single, teasing lick she'd been given nothing between her legs, which made it all the more exciting when she found herself crashing headfirst into release.

Mimi's hands adapted quickly to the situation, grabbing hold of Sora's legs and keeping her in place as the powerful, hands-free orgasm sent Sora skyrocketing into a level of bliss she was not ready for. She tried to kick as muffled howls spilled out against the pillow, everything bearing down upon Sora so far and aggressively, everything uncertain becoming raw and desperate as she turned on a dime, shifting into a state of sorry desperation. It did not take long to go from squirming to an absolute wreck as pulsating was of pleasure ran through her body, the thrashing turning into a sudden stiffness as she peaked, then into limpness as she slumped down, weak and whimpering, twitching in shock.

Mimi pulled back to admire her handiwork, a slumped and shivering Sora with her face down and her ass up, thigh slick and glistening with her quim as the fruit of her efforts paid off incredibly. As if eating Sora's ass out hadn't done the trick, she was an absolute horny wreck herself now, but with enough restraint and decency to control herself, and to keep her focus squarely on Sora for a little while longer; she was close now, and she could almost taste it; Sora was almost completely in her grasp.

How exactly one could consider a girl 'almost' in her grasp when she'd already let Mimi lick her ass was a mystery, but Mimi moved forward with purpose. "I hope you're not too tired for more," she said, sitting up against the headboard beside the whimpering Sora.

"M-more?" the short-haired girl asked, head raised in surprise at the prospect just in time to be able to yelp as she was pulled up off of the bed and into Mimi's lap, guided into straddling her and slumping down against her, whining as she sat atop the fully clothed girl. The only things taken off between them had been Sora's shorts and panties, which seemed to be all Mimi needed to do away with as she reached a hand down between her legs and finally gave her pussy some attention. Sora yelped as she felt the digits sink into her, two curled fingers moving with eager purpose.

"Of course there's more," Mimi purred as her other hand got into Sora's hair, guiding her head over to get to her lips, once more making out aggressive with her as she started to pump fingers into the redhead, steady and with quick, eager purpose. The speed was enough to rattle Sora a little, but even more pressing than the speed was the precision as she quickly found the girl's g-spot and hammered it relentlessly, dragging her fingers back and forth along the sensitive region once she found it and refusing to stop. She went rough at Sora, having a good sense of just how rough she could get with the girl and skirting that line eagerly as she made out with her.

The kisses grew mad and adoring as Sora whined and gasped, fingerfucked aggressively and in a way she'd never known before. She'd never gone at herself this hard, and she didn't even think sex this rough could feel so good, as Mimi asserted herself in the kiss no matter how desperate and sloppy Sora got, as her free hand grabbed at her ass, squeezing and smacking playfully. There was no end to the assault of pleasure, to the rapid pumping of fingers deep into her needy pussy as she leaked all over Mimi's hand, and Sora had no idea what was coming, no idea what she was being worked up to or just how dangerous and effective the technique Mimi was using really was.

Constant g-spot attention, paired with inexperience and the utter hunger on display, did Sora in faster than she could have ever expected. In contrast to the slow, methodical tonguing of her ass, this was meant to elicit a reaction quickly, and quite a powerful one too; Sora howled as her body surged with pleasure out of nowhere, left screaming, "I'm cumming!" as the words turned all too literal, fingerfucked right to a messy, squirting orgasm that soaked Mimi's hand in thick, sticky quim. But her words didn't garner her any mercy, and as she writhed and bucked against the fingers, her sensitive, trembling pussy found itself still under steady assault from Mimi's eager digits.

"Again," Mimi said, eyes narrowing as she bit down playfully on Sora's neck, feeling the body heaving and writhing against her, in utter, frantic desperation in her lap. She had Sora right where she wanted her, utterly in control and refusing to let up as she fingered her steadily. "Cum for me again, Sora. I know you can do it." She sucked in a harsh breath as she watched in delight, hand working rapidly, and in shorter order, she had Sora gushing against her again, twisting and whining as she bucked, flopping back, barely holding on as the rapid pleasure continued.

Sora was on her back now, hips rolling against the fingers as Mimi leaned over her, continued to hammer away at her with deep, eager pumps of her fingers, refusing utterly to give her am moment's rest as she kept up the pressure, never ceasing the steady working over of her pussy. She got Sora off again, then for a fourth time with her fingers, and by that point Sora was all but gone, and Mimi's hand was soaked. "It feels too good!" Sora howled as the final orgasm took her, fingered to five climaxes in rapid succession, and on that one, the pleasure was so blinding that she passed out from it, going limp on the bed save for errant twitches.

Mimi pulled as she looked down at Sora, a look of pleasure burned onto her face even in the placid state of being fucked into unconsciousness. It was a cute look for the redhead, and Mimi leaned down happily to give the sleeping Sora a kiss. "You held out longer than I thought you would," she noted, pulling back happily as her clean hand reached up her skirt to pull her down panties down. She didn't fully mind that Sora was out cold after she'd given all of that hard work to getting her friend off with a total of six orgasms, because she was all but certain that once Sora awoke, she'd be a newly awakened sexual creature who would be coming back to Mimi again and again for the kind of pleasure she had to offer, and there would be plenty of time to enjoy teaching Sora how to eat pussy once she was conscious.

And in the meantime, she got to enjoy the sinful pleasure of sinking her dripping wet fingers covered in Sora's nectar into her pussy, no bout of masturbation quite as amazing as when she had her hand covered in another girl's juices.


End file.
